


You mean too much to me...

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x09 spn, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, especially in light of the finale, kinda sad, spn meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: 12x09 codaI wrote this a few months ago, and I must say it only got more painful in the light of the finale.





	You mean too much to me...

“You mean too much to me…” ,he breathed against Dean’s mouth before planting another kiss on his soft lips, “… to everything.” Castiel continued his lips just barely brushing against Dean’s as he spoke.  
He pressed his body flush against Dean’s on the bed they had decided to share in the motel. Dean burrowed his head into Cas’s neck and shivered at the patterns Cas was tracing on his back. He wouldn’t admit it, but Castiel could sense that Dean was severely touch-starved. Despite how much he tries to hide it Dean is a very tactile person, and Castiel longed to cure the effects that solitary confinement had had on him.  
Castiel could feel Dean mouthing words into his neck but couldn't quite perceive what Dean was saying. He leaned away to look down into Dean’s eyes. ‘Those eyes…’ he thought as he encouraged Dean to speak with a light nod and a gentle stare.  
Dean shied away from his gaze for a bit feeling too vulnerable to look him in the eye. He took a breath before whispering so softly that, had he not been chest to chest with him, Cas wouldn’t have heard.  
“I love you Cas.” he paused for a moment before blurting out the rest of the profession of his feelings. “I-I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now and… I-I thought… I thought…” he choked not wanting to cry.  
Castiel nestled him against his chest again and caressed his hair in a soothing motion.  
“It’s okay Dean, I know…” he reassured him. Dean shook his head, his hair brushing against Castiel’s jaw.  
“No.” he said his voice cracking a little “No, it’s not okay.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I thought I was going to die, to kill myself… without telling you how much… how much I care for you, how much I love you Cas.” he finished a tear rolling down his cheek  
Castiel didn’t answer for his words were caught in his throat. He wanted to voice how much he loved him, but despite his extensive vocabulary no words could describe how he felt about this man.  
He kissed Dean passionately, a tear of his own falling from his eye.  
“I understand… I love you too Dean… even more than you can possibly imagine, you mean so much to me, you complete me…quite literally even. You’re a part of me now Dean.”  
He looked at him with a hint of solemnity before explaining what he meant.  
“Angels don’t truly know love. The closest feeling is devotion. And the devotion that I felt when I pulled you out of Hell, and kept growing throughout the years it's... Dean never have i felt this deeply devoted to something, someone… even to my father, even to my faith. You are my purpose Dean Winchester. You give my life a meaning.”  
Dean felt honored by these words, and wished to live up to the idea Castiel had of him.  
“And I don’t think that I’d be here without you", Dean admitted, "you helped me and guided me through so many hard times. The months I spent without you after Purgatory and when Lucifer possessed you were some of the moments I felt the most lost and distraught of my life… You make my life a hell of a lot better Cas and... I don’t want to lose you…”  
He embraced Castiel into a tight hug before letting a desperate whisper slip from his lips.  
“Don’t make me lose you.”


End file.
